Aliea Academy Arrivives! Gemini Storm Is Here!
Hiya minna! This is another chapter of Life with Nano! I hope you like it! Last Time! Nano and Konan gets sweep away back home by Charlotte for running off meeting Endou Mamoru! Then, Nano goes oof with her team to the match of Raimon vs Zeus! Nano proves that Raimon's managers seeked in Zeus base and makes Zeus win! Aliea Academy Arrivives! Gemini Storm Is Here! Nano was in the teams' caravan with everyone else. Alice: Party and *BEEP*! Nano: Alice! Don't sing that song! Alice: Why not? It's Rita Ora, How we do it. Nano: I know! And I like it, too. But don't sing that part! Alice: Argh....Whatever...... Lola: *is reading a book* Noisy Alice, noisy.... Alice: You! You! You! Shut up! Ok? You have nothing to do with this! Lola: Yeah, yeah..... *keeps reading* Konan: *yawns and is about to fall asleep* Helena: *looks out the window* Wahhhhh! *falls down* Linda: Huh? Helena, are you ok? Konan: *opens eyes* What? When? How? Nano: *giggles and looks out the window* Wahhhh! *falls down* Helena: I'm fine but I saw something strange outside the window....I think I saw something purple and black falling from the sky....*looks around and sighs* Oh well....I guess it's my imagnation...*is about to sit* Linda: *looks out the window* Wahhhh Haaa! *falls on Helena* Helena: *falls back down on the floor* Coach Lucia: Argh....*turns to them* We're in the caravan and that means that we shouldn't fall down! Helena and Linda: Sorry..... Nano: Wait! Coach Lucia! Look infront of you before the driver crashes into that person! Coach Lucia: Huh? *sees someone is about to get crashed* Oh! Driver! Driver! Look infront of you! The driver hit break and Nano dashed out of the caravan. Nano: Oh my god! Are you ok? *runs over to the person* I'm sorry! We didn't see you! ???: It's ok. I didn't get hurt. *looks at her* Nano: M-Mi-Mido-Midorikawa?? ???: How many times I've told you to call me Reize. I don't want to hear that name ever again. Nano: You're still under Aliea Academys' Alien Rock, huh? *mumbles* I just wish that you weren't.... Reize: Anyways~ What do you want? Nano: Well, we were heading back- ???: Hey! You! Wait! Nano: Huh? Who are you? ???: Heh. I'm Kira Kotoni! Nice to meet you! Nano: Umm....Nice to meet you too. I'm Nano Ring. Sorry, but we're having a little problem here..... Kira: I know. I'm here because I've been requested by Fei Rune! Nano: Who's that? Kira: Someone! But now I'm from the future! Nano: Huh? The future? So, if you weren't from the furture you would be.....3 or 4 years old! Kira: That's right! But lets stop talking about me! Lets take a look at this guy! Reize: Kira Kotoni, huh? I know that name from anywhere. You're Gran's little step- sister. Kira: *death glares at Reize* Nano: Ok! Lets not make a huge fight in the middle of the street! ???: Why?! Nano: Huh? Endou? Endou: Nano! Look what these aliens did to Raimon! *points at Raimon* Nano turned to Raimon to see it collapsed and destroyed. Nano: *gasps* MIDORIKAWA! What have you done to it! Reize: Happy? Happy that you finally saw your- Nano: Shut it! Why? What's got into you?! The Alien Rock has completly filled up into your body! Reize: I feel more powerful this way. Instead of you humans acting like weaklings! You can`t stop us! Nano: Midorikawa! Please! Wake up! Reize: No thanks. I need to go now! See you, humans! *disappears* Nano: *falls down and cries* Kira: *goes on her knees next to Nano* It`s ok, Nano. He`ll wake up. Nano: I hope so.... The Next Day: Nano: *is sleeping* Kira: *is sleeping aswell* Charlotte: *looks at both of them and sighs* Wake up! Kira and Nano: Woah! *falls off the bed* Charlotte: Good, you guys are awake. We have a day off, you know. So you guys are free. The two got up and each of them went in different bathrooms. After that, Nano and the team went to their hindout that they made last week. Nano: Here we are! *goes down a tunel* Kira: It`s dark here.... Nano: Yeah, we know. But, wait and see where is the real hindout. They arrived to a place with torches and couches with a few other things. Kira: Woah... Ailce: Wee-hee! *jumps on a couch* Comfy. Nano: *laughs and walks over somewhere* And...This is our music player. *points somewhere* And sometimes when we get hungry, we have a small fridge and bags of chips, popcorn and things like junk food. Kira: Wow. How did you find this place and arrange all the things? Rin: Maybe....Magic. Linda: We found a tunel then we thought that we might just make a hindout at the end. Konan: And for people we don't know or don't like....*walks to the entrance of the hindout* We have this. *clicks a big red button* Suddenly, a iron gate blocked the way for coming in the hindout. Lexi: *opens the small fridge and takes out a glass coke bottle* And, if we feel sleepy or sad and we don't wanna get out of here, we just use the beds. *points over to a row of beds* Kira: AWESOME! After a little while, everyone was doing something. Kira and Nano was dancing to Luka Luka Night Fever. Linda and Helena was watching Rin play Mario on her DS. Konan and Lexi were drawing with each other. And the rest were just chatting. The song finished and Nano went over to the small fridge and took 2 cans of 7 Up. She handed one over to Kira and the other one, she drank it herself. After when they all got out of the hindout they all saw smoke coming from town. Lexi: What could that be? Konan: Maybe there's a fire. Rin: I think that their doing fire works! Everyone (except Rin): *sweatdrop* Nano: All of you are wrong. It's Midorikawa again. Kira: I think we should go over there before it's too late! Zoey: Yeah, I think we should. Lexi: Then, what are we waiting for?! Come on! Go! Go! Go! Everyone started to run towards town. Nano: *thinks* Midorikawa...I`m gonna wake you up..... Next Time! Nano reaches the town and sees that Reize is up to no good at all. Nano tells Reize that she wants him back so they make a match! Who will win? Will Nano get Reize back? The End! The End! I hope you like it! NanoForever (talk) 09:56, October 12, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever